


One Way Or Another

by Syls Darkplace (sylsdarkplace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottom Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylsdarkplace/pseuds/Syls%20Darkplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows how satisfying bottoming can be, but he’s having trouble convincing Dean to give it a try. Sam knows that if there’s one thing that Dean is more than an Alpha male, it’s a hedonist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way Or Another

 

Sam is face down on the bed with his ass in the air. It’s not the first time by a long shot. It’s been like this off and on since he was fourteen. Dean’s calloused fingers are digging into his hips and his older brother is shoving his cock into Sam’s hole over and over, and he knows what he’s doing. He knows just how to push Sam to the edge without ever touching his cock. He knows when to increase his pace and how to control the angle. Right about then he demonstrates it by putting his hand between Sam’s shoulder blades and pushing Sam farther into the mattress. Sam feels like his neck is about to break, but holy shit, there it is – Dean’s cock hits Sam’s prostate in a way that makes stars burst behind Sam’s closed eyelids and punches the coiled tension in his gut out through his leaking cock.

Sam screams his brother’s name, body going rigid, arching, and he hears Dean laugh, the smug bastard. Sam can feel his rectal muscles clenching, and he feels like he’s being turned inside out. Dean grunts and slams into Sam two, three more times, before pushing as though maybe he can get his balls in there too, and he leans hard on his forearm across Sam’s back.

“Dean, dude, you’re breaking my back,” Sam says. He collapses into a puddle of his own come. He feels boneless and sleepy.

Dean falls onto the bed next to him. “Was that good, Sammy?” Dean asks with that I’m-a-sex-god smile.

Sam turns his face toward his brother. “Too bad you’ll never know first hand.”

“Aww, fuck, Sam we’ve discussed this before. I like to drive, you know.”

Sam shrugs. “Yeah, okay.”

“That’s it?” Dean raises an eyebrow in incredulity, but something flickers behind his eyes.

“It’s not like I’m going to rape you.”

“I’d kick your ass if you tried.”

“And you’re too stubborn to ever agree, so …” Sam shrugs again.

Dean rolls over onto his back. “Okay, whatever.”

Sometimes Dean just makes no sense to Sam. Okay, Sam gets it, Dean is all Alpha male. He wonders sometimes if Dean even lets women ride his cock or if he always has to top them too. The crazy thing to Sam is that he knows Dean would like getting plowed because if there is one thing that Dean is more than Alpha male, it’s hedonist. Dean worships pleasure, and damn if getting fucked in the ass doesn’t feel good. Sam should know. He wants nothing more than to show Dean how good it feels, to give Dean what Dean’s been giving him all these years. But Sam knows that talking Dean into it will never work.

***

Damned if catching this vampire that’s been meandering around the Midwest for six months doesn’t seem like a useless exercise. They’ve been one step behind it for a month, and it’s making them both cranky.

Sam shut the laptop and rubbed his burning eyes. He leaned back in the chair.

“So?” Dean said from the bed nearest the window – always the bed by the window – and why do they get a room with two beds anyway, Sam wondered. They always ended up in the same bed. If they got one bed, a king, one of them wouldn’t end up with an arm or leg dangling off the bed, him, or complaining that the other was a fucking radiator, Dean.

Sam sighed. “So what?”

“What’d ya learn?” Dean waved his hands in the air, slopping Jack Daniels from the glass he was holding onto the comforter.

“A little in your cups already there, aren’t you?”

Dean screwed up his face. “What’s that, Hamlet?”

Sam grinned. “Any of that left for me?”

“Maybe, what will you do for it?”

Sam stood and pulled his shirt off. “What’d you have in mind, bro?”

Dean unconsciously tugged at the crotch of his jeans and licked his lips.

“Those a little tight? Maybe you should take them off,” Sam said as he lowered the fly of his jeans.

“Yeah,” Dean said huskily. “Yeah, right.”

Sam chuckled. “How much of that have you had to drink?” He slipped out of his jeans and helped Dean pull his off.

“Don’t worry, it won’t affect my performance.” Dean leered.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Mr. Built-to-Fuck.”

Dean’s smile broadened. “Yeah? That’s a new one.”

“Yeah, you like it?” Sam asked as he crawled onto the bed.

“Yeah,” Dean pulled Sam in for a kiss that was almost immediately wet and sloppy and whiskey flavored. Dean pushed his tongue past Sam’s teeth, and Sam sucked hard on it. Dean groaned. “Wow.” Dean broke the kiss. “I know something better for you to suck.”

Sam gave him some bitchface. “Seriously? That’s why you’re fucking your brother instead of some hot chick.”

“Really? What’s your excuse?”

Sam pulled away and sat back on his haunches.

“Aww, come on, Sammy. You know I was just kidding. You’re hotter and way more talented than any chick.” Dean finally managed to get a hand on Sam’s arm and pull him forward. “Just look at that mouth.” Dean kissed him. “The things you do with that mouth oughta be illegal.”

Sam smirked this time. “Probably are in some states.”

“Right?” Dean put Sam’s hand over his cock. He kissed Sam again. “Come on, Sammy, show me what that mouth can do.”

“Yeah? What’s in it for me?”

“Come on, do I ever leave you in the lurch?”

Sam was already kneeling between Dean’s legs and taking his cock in his mouth. It was thick, not as long as Sam’s, but plenty thick and as long as Sam could take in his throat, and Sam had had a lot of practice. He swirled his tongue over the head and teased the tip of tongue into the slit. Dean’s hand rested on the back of Sam’s head, and Sam knew that with Dean being this drunk, the ride could get rough. Without warning, Sam took Dean down to the root. With his nose buried in Dean’s rough hair, he swallowed around the girth. Dean moaned low and long.

Sam pulled back, hollowing his cheeks, with a hum, and letting the flat of tongue wiggle up the vein in the underside of the shaft. There was a little more pressure on his scalp as he bobbed his head back down. Sam’s cock was hard and starting to drip with anticipation, because Sam could admit to himself at least that he got off on Dean using his mouth. Sam set up a nice, even pace, and Dean was enjoying the ride enough to not rush things at first.

It wasn’t long, though that Dean’s fingers were grasping Sam’s hair, tugging and pushing to pick up the pace. Sam slid a couple fingers into his mouth along Dean’s cock, and Dean was too into the blowjob to question it. It wasn’t until Sam began to push the end of one finger into Dean’s tight furled hole that Dean’s hip movements stuttered.

“Stop it,” Dean spat out.

“Mmm,” Sam just hummed around Dean’s cock, but he didn’t pull the finger back. He wiggled it a little and pushed a bit more.

“I mean it,” Dean said breathlessly.

Sam sucked harder and slammed Dean’s cock into his throat.

“Fuck,” Dean yelled.

If Sam could have smiled with his mouth full of cock, he would have because the distraction got his finger all the way into Dean’s ass. He started rocking it into Dean with shallow thrusts, and Dean’s muscles were rippling with the unfamiliar feeling. Soon, the hole was relaxed, and Dean’s hips were tipped up a little. Sam added the second finger, and Dean gasped.

Sam kept sucking, and drool and precome were running down his chin. Wet squelching sounds and moans were coming from his throat, and his cock hung heavy and hard between his legs. Dean was bucking his hips off the bed fucking into Sam’s mouth and fucking himself on Sam’s fingers, but instead of feeling satisfied, Sam crooked his fingers until he found that slick, lump inside Dean. He pressed his fingertips against it and made little circular motions over it. Dean’s hips flew up off the bed.

“Agh, fuck,” Dean shouted.

Sam felt the lump go hard as a rock before Dean’s cock pulsed in his mouth and he was choking on a record amount of come gushing down his throat and running from the corners of his mouth. Dean literally flailed on the bed, and Sam would have laughed out loud if his mouth weren’t full of brother’s come. He crawled up Dean’s body and crushed their mouth’s together, filling Dean’s mouth with his own come.

Dean turned his head away. “Ugh, Jesus Christ, Sam.”

“What? It’s good enough for me, but not you?”

Dean’s arm snaked around Sam’s neck and pulled Sam back into a kiss. He licked the come from Sam’s mouth. Dean reached between them and grasped Sam’s dick, and with one good pull, Sam was shooting thick jets of come all over Dean’s stomach. Sam fell onto his side next to Dean.

“So, was that okay?” Sam asked.

“No means no, Sam.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Maybe that’s why you’re blowing your brother instead of, umm, anyway. The only reason I’m not kicking your ass is because it was obviously a big turn on for you, and I aim to please.”

Sam huffed out a laugh. “You’re unbelievable.”

“Yeah, true.”

Two night later, Sam was on his back with Dean straddling his shoulders, getting his face fucked when Dean said, “You know that thing you did with your fingers …”

A month later, it was routine, no need to ask. If Sam was giving Dean head, he had three fingers up his brother’s ass, four if Dean was drunk.

Six months in, Dean had become wanton with it. “Yeah, Sam, now, now, there, oh fuck, Sammy, yeah yeah,” and the whole time he’d be writhing and bucking. It got to where Sam would have to hold him down, and then Dean would growl and cuss at him. It was all Sam could do not to laugh with a mouth full of cock.

***

They’d dealt with a coven of witches in Utah of all places, and limped into Portland, Oregon a few days later. The hunt they were anticipating hadn’t panned out. Thank God, because they were both exhausted. It didn’t help that they’d killed most of a twelve pack on over the last couple hundred miles, but it was okay. They were professionals.

It was gray and cool as they reached their motel room. The colors inside were as washed out as those outside. It smelled familiar, but there was something different, and then Sam realized there was just one bed. He started to say something, but Dean had already gone into the bathroom. Sam heard the shower going.

Sam shrugged out of his flannel shirt and then peeled off his t-shirt which really felt like a second skin at that point. He kicked off his jeans and toed his socks off.

“Sam,” Dean called from the bathroom.

Sam stuck his head in the door. “Yeah?”

“Come here.”

Sam stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. “What?”

Dean’s hand darted out and grabbed his wrist, pulled. “No, come here.”

Sam laughed. “Wait. I’ve still got underwear on.” He shucked them off and stepped into the steamy shower, and his breath caught. It didn’t happen often. After all, he saw Dean every day, and when you see something all the time, you just don’t see it anymore. But seeing Dean like this with water clinging to his eyelashes and beading over his freckled skin, Sam felt his heart thud in his chest and blood was rushing to his cock.

His instinct was to shove Dean against the wall and fuck him senseless, and maybe Dean was thinking the same thing of Sam. Instead, they kissed. They weren’t usually big on kissing like this, long and slow and deep, tongues sliding against one another, and mapping the other’s mouth, ridges of teeth, soft inner cheek, ridged roof.

Dean moaned into Sam’s mouth and bit at his jaw line, kissed back to his ear. “Sam.” Dean’s voice was low, uncertain.

Since Dean had quit kissing him, Sam was concentrating on touching every wet inch of his brother’s body. He currently had one hand on the nape of Dean’s neck and fingertips sliding between Dean’s ass cheeks.

“Sammy, I … when we get out, I … would you fuck me?”

Sam groaned and his hips bucked into Dean’s. Their erections slid against each other. Fuck, Sam just wanted to push Dean onto his hands and knees, shove his cock in him, and ride him until he was screaming with pleasure. Instead, he tightened his embrace.

“Yeah, of course, if that’s what you want.”

Dean scoffed. “Yeah, well, I wouldn’t have … Sam, I’m not sure …”

“Yeah, I think, you are.” Sam poured some shampoo in his hand and rubbed it into his brother’s hair. He kissed him as he massaged the suds into his hair. And he put a hand over Dean’s eyes as he rinsed it out.

Dean frowned. “I can do that. I’m not a baby, Sam.”

“You used to do that for me,” Sam said as he soaped his own body.

“Yeah,” Dean said. He held the soap in his hand but he was staring at Sam.

Sam grinned. “You like what you see?”

Dean looked at Sam with blown pupils. He swallowed hard. “Yeah.”

Sam’s breath caught in his throat. “Hurry up.”

“Right.” Dean looked away as they finished washing.

They both managed to rinse off without knocking each other down, but pulled two rings off the shower curtain in their haste to get out. They were mostly dry when they stumbled into the bedroom.

“Come on, Sam.”

Sam laughed. “What’s your hurry, baby?”

“Baby … I just wouldn’t want you to blow your load before you even get in.” Dean was crawling onto the bed. Sam grabbed him by the ankles and dragged Dean toward him.

“Hey, don’t go all ape man on me. I’ll kick your ass.”

Sam laughed and then his smile faded. “Are you sure …”

“Oh Jesus Christ, Sam. Stop treating me like a chick and fuck me already.”

“Yeah? That’s what you want?”

“Yeah.” Dean’s breath hitched in his throat. “That’s what I want.”

Sam nodded, opened the bottle of lube, and poured some onto his fingers.

“On my knees  or …”

“No, on your back.” Yeah, Sam  thought, I want to see your face. He pushed Dean’s knees up and circled Dean’s anus with the tip of middle finger. He pushed in a little, fucked the tip in and out. Then, he pushed into the second knuckle.

“Quit fucking around, Sam,” Dean growled.

“Fine.” Sam pulled out and pushed back in with two all the way to the webbing.

“Mmm, more.”

“Okay.” Sam added a third and then a fourth, and Dean was moaning quietly moving his hips in small circles. This is finally happening, Sam thought. And he thought all the things he couldn’t say out loud, I’m going to make it so good for you, Dean. So good, you’ll beg me for it. I’ll make you come without touching your dick. You’ll forget you’re top dog, that you have to drive. You’ll forget all the bullshit Dad piled on you about what it means to be a man. You’ll be you, a pleasure whore. A hedonist. I’ll give you all the pleasure you’ve given me and then some. We’ll never be even, but we’ll keep working on it.

Sam pulled his fingers out of his brother and slicked his cock. He lined up the crown of dick with Dean’s open hole.

“You ready?”

Dean nodded. He looked drunk with lust. His eyes were dark and heavy lidded and his lips were bruised from kissing and where he’d been biting them. His skin was flushed. Sam couldn’t imagine anyone hotter.

He pushed forward, and Dean’s eyes widened. His lips were parted, and he panted a little at the stretch. Sam looked down at where his cock was spearing his brother. He groaned and wrapped his hand around the base of his dick to keep from coming right then.

“What’s it look like?” Dean asked.

Sam licked his lips. “You know.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean’s fingertips dug into Sam’s thighs. “Fuck me. Come on, Sam. Do it.”

Sam pushed the rest of the way in one long slide. Dean threw his head back. Sam lifted Dean’s hips a little more and slid his knees further under them. Then, he started moving, push and pull, deeper, harder. Jesus fucking Christ, what had Sam been thinking. He’d clearly been thinking more about Dean than himself, because Sam was unprepared for the hot, tight heat that was squeezing his cock. It was so good, Sam wasn’t sure he was even interested in coming.

“Look at me,” Sam said. It took Dean a moment to respond, but when he did, Sam thought he might be delirious. Dean looked drunk and a fine sheen of sweat had broke out across his chest and face. That was nothing because Sam was wet with it. Still, Dean looked like his eyes were about to roll back in his head.

“If it’s too hard …”

“Shut the fuck up, Sam. I’m not made of china, just fuck me.”

With that Sam hooked Dean’s legs up over his shoulders and pounded into him. Dean howled. “Fuck, Sam, yeah.”

Oh, my God, Dean’s challenge was a punishment to Sam if not Dean. The crush of Dean’s muscles around his cock was like steel fist wrapped in velvet, and Sam almost sobbed at the stimulation. He could feel his balls tighten, but he didn’t want to come before Dean got off.

He thought of the first time. He was fourteen, and he had volunteered. Dean said, no, no no nono yesfuckyes Sammy. It hurt, really hurt, but Sam wanted it so bad and then it felt good, so good that he didn’t tell Dean that it hurt for two days. Dean was going to hurt because he sure didn’t ride Sam’s 14-year-old ass the way Sam was riding him.

Suddenly, Dean tightened impossibly around Sam’s cock and his legs went stiff against Sam’s shoulders as he pumped his load onto his chest, untouched. Dean screamed his brother’s name and pounded the mattress with his fist.

And Sam toppled over the edge. What had been taut, hard, bright became frenetic, explosive, blinding. His body bowed and rocked against Dean. Sam thought he heard sounds coming from his mouth, but he couldn’t form thoughts so how was that possible. When he was finally able to pry his eyes open, Dean was looking dopily up at him

“You okay, Sammy?” His fingertips pushed Sam’s sweaty hair back from his face.

“I think you killed my dick,” Sam mumbled.

“That’s okay, I think my ass is out of commission for awhile too.”

Sam pulled slowly out but didn’t miss Dean’s wince. Dean’s hole was red and puffy, and Sam’s come was leaking out of it. If Sam had anything left in him at that point his cock would have twitched. As it was, Sam bent down and lapped at the come running from Dean’s hole.

“Jesus, Sam.”

“You’re so hot like this.”

“Yeah, well, don’t get used to it. I still drive.”

Sam sighed in exasperation. “Join the 21st Century, Dean. It doesn’t have to be one or the other.” He shoved his tongue into his brother’s open hole and wiggled it around. Dean squirmed like a worm on a hook. Sam pulled his tongue out and licked his lips. He met Dean’s eyes, which were once again dark with lust.

“And clearly it isn’t.” Sam smirked.

**The End.**

_Thanks for reading. I would love to hear from you._

 

 


End file.
